


Un rat, c'est dégoutant

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La voyante de l'Allée des Embrumes et son animal de compagnie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un rat, c'est dégoutant

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Elayan

Sybille Trelawney jeta un œil à gauche, un œil à droite, et quitta le Chemin de Traverse aussi furtivement qu'elle en était capable. Par les faits, cela se traduisait à secouer en tous sens son impressionnante chevelure, marcher en crabe le long du mur d'une manière totalement ridicule, pour en arriver à bousculer un amas de poubelles métalliques qui s'écroulèrent comme des quilles dans une infernale cacophonie métallique. A présent, elle gisait, à plat ventre sur une poubelle, les fesses en l'air, les lunettes de travers, une babouche égarée, son sac renversé et son contenu éparpillé sur le dallage de l'intersection du Chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Elle se redressa sous le regard ahuri des sorciers qui passaient par là. Tentant de récupérer un semblant de dignité, elle releva la tête et fit un pas sur côté, shootant dans une poubelle par la même occasion. Elle retint sa chute au dernier instant. Les badauds commençaient déjà à s'éparpiller.

Sybille soupira, lasse, et s'agenouilla pour rassembler ses affaires. Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour attraper un livre traitant de l'Astrologie selon les Centaures d'Amérique du Sud au XIXe Siècle, une autre main la devança. Une main plutôt petite, à laquelle manquait un doigt.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda une petite voix mielleuse.

Sybille leva la tête bêtement et tomba nez-à-nez avec un petit visage rond, au nez semblable à un museau et aux dents proéminentes, entourés de cheveux clairsemés. Le professeur de Divination réajusta ses lourds verres et plissa les yeux. Elle dit :

\- Votre visage m'est familier…

\- Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés, répondit l'inconnu.

Sybille rangea son livre et se releva, l'air lugubre.

\- Vous allez dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- Euh… je, euh… je, oui, je comptais m'y rendre…

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous faire un bout de chemin ensemble ?

\- C'est que je… je, euh, je préfère me promener seule…

\- Allons, allons, ne soyez pas timide.

Petigrow lui sourit, d'une manière curieuse. Puis, ils prirent la route côte à côte.

\- Que veniez-vous acheter par ici ?

\- Dé-dé-des ingrédients pour mes potions.

\- Vous êtes professeur de Potions, à présent ?

\- Non, euh, non, pas du tout… Mais, euh, certaines préparations divinatoire nécessitent un énorme travail de précision et euh…

\- Pourquoi donc tant de réserve ? Je ne suis pas votre ennemi…

A ces mots, Trelawney stoppa sa marche et dévisagea son interlocuteur.

\- Comment… vous ? Vous qui… vous qui…

Petigrow croisa son regard, et sa mine prit soudain une teinte tellement triste…

\- Vous n'avez donc pas compris ?

\- C… compris quoi ?

Elle se sentait soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Venez, venez. Venez avec moi !

Peter Petigrow saisit la main du professeur et l'entraina à sa suite dans une ruelle annexe, sombre et sinueuse.

\- Là, dit Petigrow en s'arrêtant sous un porche biscornu. Nous serrons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

\- Plus… plus à l'aise ?

La lèvre inférieure de Sybille tremblait.

\- Ne vous êtes vous pas demandée pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéressait à vous tout particulièrement ?

Sybille secoua fébrilement la tête.

\- Je lui ai vanté vos mérites ! Vous êtes tellement extraordinaire, tellement merveilleuse, tellement belle…

Le professeur de Divination se sentit soudain sur le point de défaillir. Si le fait d'être ainsi engagée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne suffisait pas, il lui fallait à présent subir la honte d'être appréciée par cet être infâme ? Voire même aimée ?

Elle défaillit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, dans la semi-pénombre, elle vit au dessus d'elle le visage d'adoration de Petigrow, qui lui caressait le visage, tout en lui versant un liquide revigorant dans la bouche.

\- Réveille-toi, ma chérie, murmurait-il. Réveille-toi, mon amour… mon tendre amour…

Trelawney se redressa précipitamment. A peine fut-elle debout qu'elle se sentit prise d'un léger étourdissement.

\- Mon âme, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Elle le regarda. Le décor paraissait clair et beau. Et Peter… Son visage ne suggérait plus le faciès d'un immonde rat d'égout, mais plutôt la bouille d'amour d'un souriceau larmoyant.

\- Peter ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Ma douce ?

Petigrow prit la main de la femme et la caressa tendrement.

\- Je crois que je vais accepter la demande de ton maître.

\- Et tu viendras habiter avec moi ? fit-il, tout sourire.

\- Oui.

Il sourit, de toutes ses dents. Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.


End file.
